


Cheese

by Verasteine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/pseuds/Verasteine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing exercise. Basically, Jack plus anything will always equal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://caladria.livejournal.com/profile)[**caladria**](http://caladria.livejournal.com/), and her muse reviving skills. Written in ten minutes as a writing exercise. Most of you know my muse has deserted me and I have been extremely unproductive. Then last night, [](http://caladria.livejournal.com/profile)[**caladria**](http://caladria.livejournal.com/) said, _Jack and Ianto, a conversation about cheese. I give you ten minutes._ She very kindly betaed it too, and I thought I'd share the result with you all.

"Cheese?" The disbelief on Ianto's face was definitely not fake.

Jack nodded, grinning at him. "Oh, yes. Cheese. He had a fetish for the stuff."

Ianto now looked like he was imagining the possibilities, his expression one of distaste. "You're not serious."

"He liked it in interesting places." At Ianto's incredulous look, Jack added with a chuckle, "It feels unusual, you know. Cheese."

Ianto sat back, stared at him some more, and said, "I don't believe you."

Jack grinned smugly. "I'm hurt you have so little faith in me, Ianto."

Ianto made a little noise. "Hardly, Jack. You're inventive in bed, yes, but you expect me to believe this?"

Jack leaned forward a little. "We could try it. If you're up for it."

Ianto paused for a brief, infinitesimal beat. "You and your strange ideas," he stammered.

Jack leaned back comfortably and stretched out. "You're thinking about it," he said slowly. "Wondering if it's true, and if we should do it, and what it would feel like..."

Ianto shifted in his seat. "Shut up, Jack."

Jack laughed softly. "Come on. Admit it. I can make anything sexy."

Ianto looked at him. Kept looking. Jack grinned some more. Ianto dropped his gaze, shifting in place again. Then he glanced up and said, "Fine. You win."

Jack laughed. "You'll love it."

\--

_finis._


End file.
